


Inseparable.

by apatheticpunkhippie (orphan_account)



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluffy monster cuddles, M/M, Master/Pet, Monster!Pitch, Self Harm, petssssss, pitch as a pet is the best thing ever ok, self abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/apatheticpunkhippie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a little over a year since the Guardians' victory over Pitch. No one has seen the Boogeyman since, and peace has been restored for all.<br/>Well, for most.<br/>When Bunnymund notices Jack missing more than usual, as well as his exhausted appearance, he decides to go investigate.<br/>What he found, though, was far from what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hi.  
> I have no idea what to put here.  
> Um  
> Okay this is just the Prologue of the story, there WILL be more chapters, I guarantee it :>

It was a quiet night for Jack.

Lying up in a tree branch and gazing at the forest bathed in moonlight usually gave peace for the Guardian. Something he's been able to enjoy for the past year now. 

Currently he was in a forest in Ireland, looking over a town and watching as the lights went out one by one, signaling the humans that were heading off to sleep. Jack was expecting Sandy to come around shortly. This town had a good population of nice children that could use a good night's sleep.

The Guardian just smiled and closed his eyes, taking in the noises of the night. He knew he should be going to the Southern Hemisphere and help start the colder months over there, but he wanted to enjoy a nice, cool Spring night before doing so.

It had been about a year since he had gained his Guardianship and defeated Pitch. Easter for this year had been a success, and there hadn't been a sign of Pitch since. During this time, he'd even gotten more acquainted with the others. For instance, he'd been spending time with the others, helping them out with their jobs from time to time. Jack painted eggs, collected teeth, and thought of ideas to give to North for toy designs. Sandy, he mostly just sat on his dream cloud with the star and chatted.

Yes, things had been going well and peaceful. And Jack wouldn't have it any other way.

Jack's eyes flew open when he heard a familiar whinny of a horse; one that he knew all too well. He sat up in the tree, jumping onto the balls of his feet and looking around. He saw Sandy's dream strands flying over the little town below, passing good dreams to all the children. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But even after a year, Jack didn't trust what he saw. He leaped off of the tree branch and onto the wind. He sailed over and landed on one of the houses where dream sand was flying in. Looking around, everything seemed normal. But he knew what he heard. And looking around, Jack didn't see any nearby pastures or stables.

The frost spirit lifted his head when he heard it again, much closer this time, about three houses down. He wasted no time and rushed over. Sure enough, he spotted a Nightmare easing its way into a child's bedroom window. Jack gripped his staff tightly and flew towards it, firing a shot of frost at the creature. The Nightmare whinnied and reared back in surprise, not having any time to figure out what was going on before Jack barreled into its side with his feet and sending it toppling through the air. It quickly regained its balanced and looked up at its attacker. Realizing who it was, it let out a shriek and galloped away towards the forest. 

"Oh no you don't..." Jack muttered. He gripped his staff closely and went after it. 

The Nightmare ran as fast as it could, trying as hard as it could to evade its attacker. Fortunately it had the shadows of the flora around it to try and throw him off. Jack struggled a bit, but was able to dodge the trees enough to keep up with it. 

"Hey-!" The Guardian's eyes widened as something else suddenly flew in front of him, making him stop in mid-air. He looked around frantically for what had cut him off, giving a little gasp when he saw a new Nightmare fly by him and catch up with the other. Jack grit his teeth and lurched after them once more. 

The chase lasted for another minute when both Nightmares headed for a cave dug out in the side of a hill. Their cries echoed out as they flew in, blending into the darkness and disappearing.

Jack landed outside of the entrance, staff gripped tightly in hand and eyes narrowed. He questioned whether or not to go in. This is the first time he's seen Nightmares since Pitch was beaten. Could that mean the Boogeyman was back to power? That he had recovered from...whatever happened to him? 

When Jack looked up into the cave, a chill ran up his spine. He knew that feeling, that kind that made the air stand still. The Nightmares didn't just jump down here for a quick getaway.

This was an entrance to Pitch's lair.

Jack debated whether or not to go in. He was much stronger ever since becoming a Guardian and gaining believers, that was true, but what about Pitch? Anything could've happened to him down there. What if he'd just been lying low, keeping his Nightmares at bay while gathering his strength back up? Jack didn't want to miss a chance of that possibly happening. If anything did happen to him down there, he could easily find the way back out again, he was sure.

Gripping his staff tightly, his body filled with a rush of determination, he stepped into the gaping mouth of the cave.

Jack could feel the hairs on his neck stand up as he walked away from the protection of the moonlight outside. The air inside felt musky and damp. But as Jack ventured further inside, he smelled...

Jack gasped and quickly held his nose as a wave of a rotting stench hit him. He gagged as the smell surrounded him. It smelled like rotting flesh and dead carcasses. Jack's concern grew. What, was Pitch killing others or something? Jack took a chance (while still holding his nose) and hopped up onto the wind. It carried him deeper, and so far he only saw darkness for several meters. His hopes grew as light shimmered up above, and he pushed forward until he landed on the edge of a broken, stone cliff. When he looked out he saw the main cavern. But it looked much different than what Jack saw last time. 

Broken and dented up cages were sprawled out over the floor; some had shattered into pieces. The grand bridges that crisscrossed the place were dull and crumbling, only a couple that still held themselves up. The large globe that once held thousands of twinkling golden lights had fallen off of its stand with some of the continents broken and missing. Edges of cliffs and stairways had fallen off and down into the black abyss below, archways decomposing along with them. The rotting stench still hung heavy in the air.

Jack was startled by the sight before him. His hand had unconsciously dropped from his face to his side, forgetting about the musky smell in the air. Maybe Pitch wasn't just regaining his power after all. Maybe it was something much worse...

Holding his staff close and at the ready, Jack leaped down and landed on one of the broken bridges. His breath was already beginning to speed up as the atmosphere of the place began to get to him. He remembered how confused and a bit frightened he was last time he was here, but he was resolute not to let it happen again. Jack was stronger now, he could take on Pitch easily now, if he ever came across him anyway. 

"Where is he?" Jack muttered under his breath. Pitch had to be here somewhere. If he wasn't here, then where was he? For all Jack knew, those Nightmares could've consumed him or something rather. 

The winter spirit walked along the safe part of the bridge, casting his eyes around in case of any signs. So far only broken stone and darkness. And that rotting stench. Jack ended up covering his nose again.

"What the hell is that...?" He asked himself. As he continued along the bridge, he turned to his right-

And found a large pile of rotting animal skins and flesh.

"Ugh!" Jack reared back from the sight. The mound was huge, with large piles of bones and fur scattered about. Jack wondered if maybe some animal took residence here or something. Though he sort of doubted it, as this place is protected like any other spirit's home. Jack slowly began to back away, about to continue his search when he heard a faint sound behind him. It sounded like...growling?

Jack whipped around only to be thrown off the bridge by something, sending him down onto the revolting mass of decay. Jack took a moment to recover from the blow to realize his staff was out of hand, just a few feet away. He was about to grab it when he heard a large roar from above, right before a large creature landed in front of him, snarling and growling in anger. Jack was frozen, staring up at the beast. It was nothing like he had ever seen before. It was hidden in shadows, but he could make out the figure still.

Realizing the situation Jack snapped back into reality and moved for his staff. He was cut off as the creature shrieked and smacked it away, raising its hand (?) to throw Jack against the wall. Jack hit it with a yelp, sliding down to the floor before looking up in terror. The thing snarled and advanced on him slowly, crawling over and rearing above him. Jack began to panic and backed up against the stone behind him as much as possible. The creature moved until it was a couple feet in front of him, its rancid breath hitting Jack's face as it growled more. Jack twisted his head to each side, trying to find a way out if at all possible, but the creature had long limbs and could easily snatch him before he tried to get away. 

Fear quaked in Jack as he dared to look back up at the thing, watching as it raised its arm, about to strike. Jack raised his hands to brace the impact, unable to tear away from what was in front of him. A glint of the beast's eyes shone in a sliver of light, revealing a shimmer of gold. Jack paused, his eyes widening. They then squinted as he peered closer, not paying attention to the claws above him and about to strike.

"...Pitch?"

The creature froze. The constant stream of growls and snarls stopped. Time seemed to just stand in place.

Jack slowly lowered his arms. Was this thing Pitch? It was too dark to make out though. He could easily remedy that. Keeping his movements slow and sure, the Guardian raised his hands to his face, keeping his eyes on the shadowed figure in front of him, and lightly blew into his palms. A light blue shimmer formed a snowball in his hand. And that little blue light was able to show Jack exactly what was in front of him. 

"Oh my God..."

The creature suddenly screamed, turning away and leaping off the mound and into the darkness.

Jack was left against the wall, processing what just happened. That thing was definitely Pitch alright. But...extremely different. Jack blinked and looked over to where he ran off to. Jack slowly stood up; grimacing at the pain he now had in his back. He felt a light sting on his face, reaching up to feel a cut on his cheek that was bleeding a bit, which he just wiped off with the edge of his sleeve. Glancing around, he saw his staff on the ground a ways away from him. He quickly flew over and retrieved it, brushing himself off before looking at where Pitch ran off to. Part of him told him to get out, that this was dangerous and he should tell the Guardians. Yet, his curiosity wanted him to follow. He had always wondered what exactly happened to Pitch, this was his chance to find out.

With a tight hold on his staff he cautiously walked off the mound, shaking a clump of fur off his foot, and walked in the direction to where Pitch had vanished.

Jack was under an archway that led to where the shattered globe lay. He eased his way around it, keeping his eye out when he heard a soft noise not far away. Past the pieces of the structure was a little stairway that led to a small round corner; one that Jack instantly recognized. He stood there a year ago as Pitch played with his mind, confusing him with the shadows along the wall. And now in that very corner, an outline of the creature showed in the dim light, hunched over and cowering. 

Jack lowered his staff to his side, taking small and quiet steps towards the other. He could feel his nerves creeping up in his stomach, making his breathing come out rapid. Jack froze in place when the silhouette of Pitch's head perked up, letting out a low growl as those gold eyes peering at him. Jack just stared back, trying not to look as threatening as possible. He held his free hand up in a peaceful gesture.

"It's alright, it's okay. I'm not here to hurt you." He lowered his body and gently placed his staff on the ground, his hand lingering on it for a moment before finally letting go. Pitch just watched him with careful eyes. They finally closed after a moment, and he turned his head away. Jack let out a breath of relief, a surge of confidence running through him as he stood up. Jack kept his hands up as he began to advance towards the monster. He fought to swallow down a lump in his throat once he was right next to it. 

"P-pitch?"

The creature just curled in on itself more, and Jack let out a quiet sigh. He already felt himself feeling sorry for him. Jack imagined his body in the state it was in now wasn't the least bit comfortable.

He reached a hand up and hesitated before gently placing it on his shoulder. Pitch flinched and hissed at the contact, but didn't retaliate on Jack. The winter spirit kept his guard up nonetheless. 

"God, what happened to you Pitch...?" He asked under his breath. He only got a small growl in response. Moving his hand down the tattered sleeve of Pitch's robe, Jack settled himself on the ground, crossing his legs as he looked up at Pitch. He ran his hand slowly and soothingly up Pitch's arm, making sure Pitch knew that he meant no harm. As he did, he could feel holes within the material and tattered threads that stuck out. It was obvious that Pitch had been like this for quite a while. Perhaps shortly after he was defeated? Jack could only guess, as he was sure Pitch didn't exactly speak while like this.

"I wish there was something I could do to help..." Jack whispered. Right after saying that, Pitch sniffed the air, turning to look at Jack. Jack quickly lifted his hand and breathed a short intake of breath. Pitch twisted his body and faced Jack, reaching over and sniffing close to his face. Jack didn't move; whether out of fear or curiosity at what Pitch would do, he didn't know. Pitch closed in on the cut on his face that was still bleeding a bit. A serpentine tongue came out of his mouth and slowly licked at the cut, causing Jack to hiss at the slight sting.

"Oh, gross..." He began to back away, but was stopped abruptly as Pitch snarled and grabbed his shoulders to hold him in place. He began lapping at the blood hungrily, as if it was his first food in months. Jack tried to push him back but was unsuccessful. The cut was beginning to hurt now, and Jack was able to smell the horrid breath from Pitch once more. 

It felt like ages had passed before Pitch finally stopped and pulled away, backing towards the corner. Jack reached up with his sleeve and hastily wiped the saliva that was spread all over his cheek off. 

"Jeez..." He groaned. He gagged as he got a whiff of the sleeve, now smelling like the inside of Pitch's mouth. Jack dropped his arm and sighed, looking back over at Pitch. The beast just looked at him through the darkness, his eyes glowing yellow in the dim light. He contemplated on what to do next.

After a moment of debating, Jack flexed his fingers on one hand and began to reach forward. Pitch growled and moved back. 

"It's okay, it's okay...I won't hurt you, Pitch." He said in a soft voice. Pitch kept a mean glare, but stayed still as Jack began to advance some more. Jack shifted closer until his hand was inches away from Pitch's scarred-up cheek. He hovered over it, keeping his eyes on Pitch. 

The creature made a small noise before pushing into the offered hand, closing his eyes and leaning into it.

The gesture caught Jack off-guard, but he smiled at the result. "There, see? I'm not gonna hurt you. You're just fine, that's it..." Jack ran his thumb over the rough texture of the skin on Pitch's cheek, getting a soft purr in response. There was a slight dampness under his hand, and Jack then realized that there were tears running down Pitch's face.

Pitch shifted closer to Jack, getting more comfortable as he took in the sensation of Jack's caress. One hand gradually reached up and wrapped its fingers around Jack's arm.

Jack gasped at what had grabbed him. His fingers were much longer, and long claws accented the ends of his fingers. Using his free hand, Jack gently ran his fingertips over the knuckles and cuts along the skin. And as he got to the end of one finger, he found his nails still on there, normal as ever. So what were the claws...

Jack covered his mouth to hide a gasp when he realized the long claws that came out of the end of Pitch's fingers were in fact the very ends of the bone, poking out of the skin and making the torn flesh dark and bloody.

"What _happened_ to you...?" Jack looked at Pitch, who was still enjoying the touch of Jack's hand on his cheek. Jack reached up and cupped the other side of his face, making Pitch startle before realizing what he was doing. Jack ran both thumbs over his cheeks, wiping the tear stains away as he gazed at Pitch with a look full of sorrow and pity. If he had known Pitch had become like this he would've somehow helped. It was obviously his and the Guardians' fault he was like this, being dragged by the Nightmares and all. 

Pitch just stared back, golden eyes unwavering as he studied Jack's own. They looked at each other for a long while before Jack spoke up.

"I promise I'm going to make things right, Pitch. I promise."


	2. Something's Up

"Where is that bloody showpony...?"

Bunny tapped his foot impatiently on the ground. He was beginning to think that this wasn't a big deal after all, and that he shouldn't be worrying as much as he is. So why is he still waiting around in the cold temperatures of Moscow for? Just because he hasn't seen Jack in a while? It's not like Bunny needed to babysit him or anything. The kid was able to take care of himself. Still, for all it was worth, Bunny couldn't get the feeling something was wrong out of his head.

For a year now, Jack had been doing well as a Guardian, seeming to fit in quite fine. His strength in his powers had grown a considerable amount due to the many believers he now had around the globe. When winter had come along, just about every kid in each neighborhood seemed to yelp Jack's name as he gave them a barrage of snowballs and cold winds to nip noses with.

But lately Bunny had been seeing a slight decrease in snow days lately. Even though it was summer, the southern part of the world hasn’t seen much cold weather. And upon asking the other Guardians, they hadn’t seen much of the winter spirit for the past couple months either. Bunny never thought that such news would concern him so much.

So with great annoyance towards himself and everything else, the Pooka just sat alongside one of the buildings and waiting. In the cold.

It wasn’t until a couple hours later that he felt a familiar cold wind brush through his fur. Bunny peeked out and sure enough, Jack was flying overhead, quite fast actually. As if he was in a rush.

Bunny hopped out, making sure no one was around, and cupped his paws around his mouth. “Jack!”

The winter spirit paused in mid-air and turned to the direction of where the voice came from. He hesitated and looked towards the direction he was heading, finally shaking his head and flying down to where the other was.

“Hey, Bunny!” Jack called out, smiling and landing in front of the Pooka with ease.

“How’ve you been, mate?” Bunny asked as he returned the smile.

“Ah, nothing much.” Just spreading winter like usual.” Jack leaned on his staff as he spoke. Though, it looked as if he was using it for actual support, rather than just to look cool. In fact, when Bunny took a closer look, everything about Jack seemed tired. His skin appeared paler and more sickly than normal. His blue hoodie held more tattered stitches and tears, as well as the sleeves pulled down and up to Jack's knuckles. And his blue eyes, usually held with a light sense of fun and energy, now seemed to be devoid of those features.

Bunny's ears flattened behind him. He knew something was definitely wrong.

Still, he tried to keep himself composed and acted as normal as he could. "Well, nothing wrong with that, I s'pose. You been to the southern areas?"

Jack nodded. "Mhmm. And trust me, I'll make sure to give Australia a nice snowstorm while I'm at it." He commented, making Bunny laugh under his breath.

"Well that's good to hear." He paused a moment before getting to his purpose for being here. "Say, y'know the others and I haven't seen you around much lately. Everything alright?"

Jack seemed to tense up at that. He stiffened his posture, eyes widening a bit. But afterwards just waved it off. "Oh, uh, I've just been around, that's all. You know, since there's not a lot of winter to spread down there, I'm just taking time to myself. Nothing to worry about." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke.

Yeah, something was off.

Bunny tilted his head at the other before squatting down to scratch at the fur on his cheek. "Well, you kinda don't look good. I mean, have you looked in a mirror lately?"

Jack visibly swallowed and held his staff close. "I-I...guess I just, caught a bug or something." He coughed into his fist for emphasis.

Bunny straightened up and walked over to him, concern filling his eyes. "Jack, if something's wrong, you can always tell me, or at least one of the others. We're always here for you, mate."

Jack backed away as Bunny advanced. "Aha, um, trust me, I'm fine, BUnny. If I need help I'll come to you first, okay?"

Bunny paused. "Jack-"

"Look, I gotta go, okay? Something I have to get to. I'll talk to you later, okay Bunny?" Before the Pooka could respond, the winter spirit shot up into the air and headed towards to where he was heading before. Bunny was left standing out in the cold, wind buffeting through his fur and looking after where Jack went.

The Guardian felt a tug of worry in his chest. If Jack wasn't going to admit something was wrong, he needed to do something fast before something worse happened. Not wanting to waste any time, Bunny tapped on the ground and leaped into the hole that appeared at his command.

He had a meeting to arrange.

~***~

Bunny was met with bright lights and the many noises of North's Workshop as he came out of the tunnel. He was in the Globe Room, next to the fireplace. In the middle of the room, several elves were messing with Christmas lights, biting the cords and wrapping them around each other. They all paused and looked up as Bunny approached them.

"Hey mates. Can you tell North I need to talk to him?" The elves smiled and nodded, frantically running off and tripping over each other in the process. Bunny couldn't help but laugh lightly at the display. He walked over to sit in one of the large armchairs that were gathered around the fire.

The Pooka got done warming his feet up when he heard large footsteps approaching him.

"Bunny! Good to see you!" North bellowed out. He patted Bunny's back with a heavy hand, causing him to stumble." Heh, good to see you too, North." He said, rolling his now aching shoulder and straightening up. North laughed and began to lead him down the hallway. "Come, come, let us talk in office, yes?"

"Alright, well, we need to get there quick." Bunny replied, trying his best to avoid the busyness of the workshop and failing to do so after bumping into a couple yetis.

"Oh? What for? Something urgent?" North asked.

"Yeah, a little. It's about Jack."

North turned to look at him. "Jack?"

Bunny nodded. "I think something's wrong with him" North thought for a moment before understanding the other Guardian's alarm. He opened the door to his office once they arrived and ushered the other in.

Bunny let out a mental sigh f relief as North closed the door, letting silence fall over the office. North plopped down into his chair and grabbed one of the many cookies on his desk before turning to Bunny. "Now, what is troubling you my friend?"

"Well, to start off, have you seen Jack lately?" North thought for a moment, trying to remember, before shaking his head. "Not for a couple months, no."

"I just saw him, and he doesn't look good at all." He then explained to North how Jack looked when they met, as well as how reserved and secretive he acted. When Bunny finished, North was now sharing his look of unease. He raised a hand to his beard and stroked it a few times as thoughts ran through his head. "That is very troubling indeed. Though, it may just be cause of spreading winter more than usual. He made pretty good blizzard this winter."

"I don't think using his powers to make snow days would tire him out. Especially with the amount of believers he's gained in the past year."

"Hm, true." North leaned back in his chair. They sat in silence for a moment, allowing Bunny to think about possibilities he may have overlooked.

His ears flattened back when a particular thought came to mind. "Do you think..."

"Hm?" North snapped out of his thoughts and focused back on Bunny. "Think what?"

"Do you think...it could be Pitch?"

The blood from North's face drained, leaving him with a pale and rather dreaded expression. "Pitch?" The Cossack pondered over the suggestion. "How would he be back?"

"I dunno. But I mean, think about it. Maybe Pitch was just waiting, and he ambushed Jack or something, and forced Jack to work for him, or-"

"Bunny." North held up a hand, signaling for him to stop. The Pooka crossed his arms and stared back at him.

"Look, I can understand your worry, but we haven't seen any sign of Pitch since last Easter."

"Then what else can you think of, North?" Bunny retorted. North was about to retaliate, but instead closed his mouth and stood up. "Listen if you want, go and look to see if Pitch really is up to something. If so, we'll take care of it. But for now, I say not to worry as much." North smiled and placed a hand on Bunny's shoulder, gently this time. Bunny was looking at him sternly before lowering his head and letting out a sigh.

"Alright. I'll go and see if Jack is working for Pitch or not."

"That's the spirit!" North patted his back once more, causing Bunny to stumble again. North went over and sat down back at his desk, where he began to work on another toy design with the ice. Bunny tapped his foot on the ground and disappeared into a summoned hole.

~***~

A couple hours later, Bunny was perched by Jack's lake in the brush. In a separate clearing just several meters away, sat the spot where the entrance to Pitch's lair was. He distinctly remembered seeing that exact hole get covered up as Pitch was dragged down by his own Nightmares. And yet, there it was once more, gaping back at him as if it was never touched. When Bunny looked at it upon closer inspection, it looked as if someone dug it back open. From the outside. Did Pitch find another way out and re-open it, or did Jack do it himself? If so, why?

Questions continued to run around and tumble through Bunny's head as he sat and waited. For what, he wasn't sure.

More hours seemed to have passed before Bunny felt the familiar cold wind blow through the trees. He looked up and saw Jack fly over the canopy. The winter spirit landed gracefully by the entrance. Bunny shrank silently deeper into the flora as Jack began looking around, as if to make sure no one was around. Once he was certain he was alone, much to his dismay, he held his staff close and jumped in.

He knew it.

Bunny hopped out of the undergrowth over to the hole. He was extremely wary of going in, but if Jack was helping Pitch in some way he had to know. Mustering up himself, he followed Jack into the awaiting darkness.

 

The first thing Bunny noticed while going in was the faint, rotted stench of dead carcasses, making him rear back and hold his nose. The tunnel stretched out in front of him, seemingly endless and impossibly dark. All he could hear was the wind circulating from the hole behind him and as it blew in. Nonetheless, Bunny walked forward.

Minutes later, the dim light of the cavern lit up the rest of the tunnel in front of him. He hopped forward up to where the tunnel opened up to the rest of the cave. The musky, rotted odor was much stronger. As Bunny examined the place, everything looked unkempt and let go. When he spotted Jack a ways away, he hid behind a nearby cage that had landed sideways on the ground. He peeked his head over and waited to see what he would do.

Jack just stood there, looking around the place. As if searching for something. 'Or someone...' thought Bunny.

"Pitch?" Jack called out, making Bunny tense.

Nothing happened.

"Pitch?" Jack yelled again. Still nothing.

Then, after a minute passed, movement stirred on the wall behind Jack. A low growl resounded throughout the cavern. Bunny's instincts kicked in and he leapt up when Jack turned around. "J-!'

"Hey, there you are." Jack said cheerfully, a smile appearing on his sickly face. Bunny paused where he was. He sank behind the cage once more, keeping his eyes over the edge to watch.

Jack smiled wider as a long shadow stretched along the wall, the growl growing louder. Jack placed his staff on the ground and held his hands up. "I'm all alone. It's just me, Pitch. Just me..." The shadow shifted, shrank until it formed into a more familiar shape. Another growl resounded, only...Bunny recognized it. There was a familiar voice mingled within it. And Bunny wish he was guessing wrong as to who it was.

Bunny had to place a paw over his mouth to keep himself from gasping too loud. A creature emerged from the shadow, one the Pooka had never seen the likes of before. With a long skeletal body and impossibly elongated limbs, a humanoid-like creature stepped out. Bunny was sure of one thing when looking at it.

That was definitely Pitch.

He could see his face, even with the tussled hair. His eyes were completely golden, with black tears endlessly streaming down his face. His mouth stayed open, filled with over-grown and sharpened teeth. And that was just the face.

His torso was normal at most, albeit longer than usual. But his arms and legs had grown twice their lengths. His back legs were mutated so he stood on the balls of his feet, almost like Bunny's own hind legs. Long claws grew out from each finger and toe. His robe was still on his body, but faded and merged into the skin on his lower area, leaving his body bare from the pelvis down. What really made Bunny gag the most about was the numerous cuts and bruises that were littered all over his body.

Bunny finally snapped out of his delusion and blinked himself back into existence. He focused on watching what was happening right now, rather than what happened to Pitch.

Pitch advanced towards Jack, a constant stream of small growls and snarls coming from him. Despite his monstrous appearance, Jack kept smiling and walked over to him. "Hey Pitch." He said softly. He held a pale hand out, letting Pitch reach forward to sniff it. He took a moment to recognize who Jack was, and walked forward to nuzzle his head into Jack's stomach.

Jack giggled and wrapped his arms around his head, one hand going up to run fingers through the messy black locks. "Hey...sorry I took so long. Running around and doing my job is getting more and more tiring." He got a small growl in response, making him giggle once more.

Bunny had to pause and look away, sliding behind the cage. So Jack was taking care of Pitch, who had turned into some sort of...thing. Whatever it was, it wasn't human. Not that Pitch had very much humanity to begin with anyway.

Still, Bunny took a moment to take it all in. At the same time, a million possibilities as to what could've happened, how Jack could have gotten into this situation or just what happened to Pitch in general, making him unable to think clearly. He'd had enough for now, he could tell that much. He had to go back to North, get Tooth and Sandy and figure out...something. He began to get up and head out, only to stop when a certain question reached his ears.

"Are you hungry, Pitch?"

Bunny ducked back down, whipping around at the same time. Feed him what? Pitch pulled his head and blinked up at Jack. The Guardian smiled back, gently petting his cheek before pulling the sleeve on his left arm back. The sigh of Jack's arm almost brought tears to Bunny's eyes. All over the skin of his arm were self-inflicted cutes and scars. Jack reached down into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a Swiss army knife. He held up his arm and raised the knife to his skin.

Both he and Jack hissed at the same time as Jack dragged the blade over his arm. Blood immediately drew forth from the wound, causing Pitch to perk up from scenting it. Jack bit his lip as he continued to cut, pulling back and leaving a five centimeter gash in his arm. He put the knife back and held his arm under the wound to catch blood droplets as they poured over. "Here you go..." He held his arm out, allowing Pitch to cautiously sniff the wound. His eyes widened with hunger, and he reached up and took hold of Jack's arm. With a lustful growl, he latched his mouth over the cut and began to lap at the blood that dripped from it.

Jack yelped and clung onto Pitch's shoulder for support as the creature drank his fill. His fists tightened into the dilapidated robe, teeth clenched tightly as pain racketed through his arm. Bunny stood up in alarm, reaching for his boomerangs. He stopped when Pitch finally raised his head, taking a deep breath through his blood-stained mouth. He sat there, trying to grab air into his lungs, keeping a hold of Jack's arm as he did. A couple minutes passed before he finally let go of the extended limb and look down at the teen, who was still keeping his face buried into his shoulder. He nudged his hair, giving a growl as he did.

Jack looked up and smiled weakly, wiping the tears from his face. "I-It's alright. I'm, f-fine..." He reached into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a wrap of bandages. Once he had fully wrapped the wound, Pitch made a slight whimpering noise before nosing against his arm. Jack just giggled and hugged his head again. "Don't worry. You need this after all." He spent another moment petting his hair before leaning back to look at him. "Come on." 

The Guardian led Pitch over to a large mound of dead animal carcasses. The source of the stench, Bunny guessed. Jack pulled down a blanket that hung from a stick that stuck out of the wall. Sitting down, he wrapped the blanket around himself. Pitch walked over and sat down behind him. He curled his abnormally stretched arms around Jack and pulled him close. Jack smiled and pulled the blanket closer around himself, curling into Pitch's chest and sighing with relief.

Bunny guessed now would be a good time to leave. Giving one last look at the sight, he hopped back up to the tunnel that led outside, careful not to make any noises as he left. 

He sprinted down the tunnel, trying to get out as fast as possible. The sooner he could head to North's the better. But as he ran, a light snickering echoed around the cavern, and before he knew it Bunny was yelping as he was tripped by something that made him tumble over and land on his face.

Once he got his bearings together, he heard a loud growl from the main cave behind him.

"Crikey-!"

Before he could finish, the creature that was Pitch was suddenly on top of him, pinning him down and growling in his face, with his own twisted with rage.

Bunny couldn't help but stare up in horror, his breathing growing fast and ragged. He turned his head away as Pitch leaned down to sniff him. His eyes widened before growing in rage. He roared in the Pooka's face, causing the Guardian close his eyes and look away, his ears hurting from the loud screech. Pitch raised one arm up, allowing Bunny to hold his own up to guard himself as the creature prepared to strike at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jdslafj i am so sorry this is late i am gomen *hides*
> 
> anyway thank you guys so much for the support so far /)ovo(\ makes me happy people like this :D
> 
> Also cliffhanger because EHEHEHEHEHEH


	3. The Secret's Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaa I am sorry I'm not doing a good job at updating this story U_U
> 
> Will try my best in the future to keep things on track.
> 
> Also there can never be enough angsty!Jack ever.
> 
> Anyway, onto chapter 3~

“Pitch!”

The monster stopped and turned around. Jack stood behind them with his staff held out and a furious expression on his face. Pitch lowered his hand and growled.

“Let him go, now.” Jack warned.

Pitch responded with a roar at Jack, bringing his hand down on Bunny’s chest and knocking the breath out of him.

“Look, I know he shouldn’t be here. I don’t know how he got here, but you don’t need to hurt him.”

Pitch snarled at him before turning back to glare down at Bunny. Before the creature could do anything else a blast of frost shot towards them and landed on his shoulder. Pitch flinched and paused. Time seemed to stop for a few seconds as Bunny tried to take in what was happening still. Slowly, Pitch looked back at Jack with a rather surprised expression. Jack’s glare intensified. “Pitch…get off him.” He said in a threatening voice. His staff glowed a light blue as it crackled with frost. Pitch tensed up at it. He glanced down at Bunny once more before growling and moving off of the Pooka. He leaped over and went to stand behind Jack.

The young Guardian let his staff drop to the floor with a loud clatter and hugged his arms around Pitch’s head. One arm anchored him to Jack’s torso while the other let his hand go up and thread through Pitch’s hair. Pitch closed his eyes and leaned into him, grateful for the contact.

Dismayed, Bunny slowly rose to his feet, not taking his eyes off of the scene. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw something that wasn’t there before; there were spikes and tendrils of shadows perching out of Pitch’s back. Even though they were calming down and flattening down against his back, Bunny kept his guard up. He turned his attention to Jack as the other let out a tired sigh.

“I know this looks really bad…”

Bunny’s ears perked up, the rest of his body stiffening. “Bad? Bad?!” Jack tensed at the raised voice, making Pitch growl in return. Jack turned to Bunny with a determined look.

“Look, I know this looks…very bad, but trust me it really isn’t.”

“Really? Jack, do you have any idea what’s in your arms there?” Bunny gestured to Pitch. The creature growled at him, the spikes on his back flaring. Jack held Pitch closer to keep him calm. “I’m the only reason he’s not going around and hurting everyone else. He’s really harmless I swear.”

“Harmless? You’re calling that harmless?” Jack shrunk away, letting Pitch take a step forward with a hiss. “Only when he’s not being threatened, or me, then yes. He really doesn’t hurt anyone.”

Bunny scoffed. “Really?” He asked, disbelieved as he crossed his arms. “Didn’t look that way to me several moments ago.”

Jack stiffened, face turning pale and forcing himself to swallow with a dry throat. He pulled Pitch closer and hung his head, avoiding Bunny’s gaze. “So you saw that part…” Pitch noticed the shift in Jack’s behavior and nuzzled against his cheek, worried. Jack looked up and smiled at him, running a hand over the high cheekbones of Pitch’s face. Bunny rolled his eyes, almost feeling queezy at the affection being shown to him.

“Seriously, Jack.” Jack’s expression fell once more at the tone he was given. “Why on Earth would you help him, after all he’s done?”

“Because it’s our fault he’s like this!” Jack snapped at him, tears brimming his eyes. Both Bunny and Pitch jerked at the outburst. The Pooka blinked at him in dismay, Pitch huddling closer to Jack to try and comfort him. But Jack was focused on Bunny, breathing becoming shallow as he slowly began to break down.

“This happened because we let his Nightmares drag him down here and do whatever they want to him! He may have done bad things, Bunny, but he doesn’t deserve to suffer like this. I mean, look at him!” He looked down at Pitch, who was currently nuzzled into the front of Jack’s hoodie, eyes staring blankly off into the distance.

Bunny looked at him as well and sighed. “It’s much worse than what he did last year, jack. Far much worse. You don’t even know the half of it-“

“Then what, what am I supposed to do, just leave him here like this?!” Jack snapped back at Bunny. He continued before the other could respond. “Are you just suggesting I leave him here, when he could go out and possibly harm, or maybe kill someone?! Or worse, die himself? If we don’t help him, we’re just as bad as he is!”

Bunny was almost appalled at what Jack was saying. Didn’t he remember when Pitch almost killed the guardians? Apparently not, considering how he was willing to give blood for the thing.

“Jack, look, if he ends up going after anyone, then we’ll just have to put him down. He’s too dangerous. Plus, maybe it would be best and ease his misery by-“

“That’s not necessary! He can be helped, I know it. He’s already made some progress with the time I’ve been with him. With maybe a year or two, he could probably even regain his memory.”

Bunny’s look shifted from annoyed and angered to concerned and sympathetic. Jack was returning with a pleading look, while still clutching to the former Boogeyman’s head. The creature had closed his eyes and was just reveling in the soft gesture given to him.

In the end, Bunny closed his eyes and looked away. “I’m sorry. I just can’t take that chance, Jack.” When he looked back up, a tear had begun to slide down Jack’s cheek. The winter spirit had a look of disbelief on him. He stifled back a sob, lip quivering for a split second before his gaze hardened to cold and deadly.

“Fine. Do whatever you want. Tell the others if it’s that important. It won’t change anything.” He reached down and picked up his staff from the ground. He shot Bunny another glare before turning around and placing a hand on Pitch’s shoulder to lead him away.

Bunny walked forward a few steps. “Jack, wait…”

“Just, go, Bunny…” He muttered without looking back. Pitch turned towards the Pooka and gave a threatening growl, making Bunny step back.

“Come on, Pitch…” Jack said. Pitch snarled before turning back and leaning into Jack as the winter spirit led him down the rocky tunnel and into the darkness.

Bunny was left standing alone in the tunnel. He could hear the soft sounds of nature coming from outside, as no other noises resounded around him. He wanted to try and go after Jack once more. He was afraid of what could happen if he spent any more time with Pitch. The monster could accidently drink too much blood, or snap and lunge after Jack…

Bunny shook his head. Jack was old enough to take care of himself. He could take Pitch down if he went rabid- well, more rabid than usual now…

With a disappointed sigh, Bunny turned around and began hopping out of the tunnel. He was going to do what Jack had said and talk with the others.

***

Bunny didn’t leave out a single detail.

He told what Pitch had become now, the measures Jack was taking to take care of them, and their conversation before he left.

The others were frozen in chock. Eyes wide and jaws dropped open. Tooth was covering her mouth with her hands, Sandy twiddling with his fingers and looking away. North just blinked at Bunny. “And…you are certain about all of this?”

Bunny nodded. “It looks bad North.”

“Hm…” North looked down as he began to think.

“And, Jack’s just fine with all of this?” Tooth asked. “With giving his own, um…blood?”

Bunny nodded once more.

Sandy looked up and images flashed over his head.

Bunny shook his head at that. “No, Sandy, I have no idea how he could’ve gotten like that.”

“Do you think that…it could have been the fearlings?” Tooth asked hesitantly. “Bunny’s ears flopped behind is head. He hadn’t heard that word in a long time. “Maybe. Who knows, really.” Tooth looked away at the answer.

“So, we must do something.” North said in a matter-of-fact tone. The others looked a him as he stood up and headed for the door.

“And how exactly are you going to do that?” Bunny questioned as he followed behind.

“Well, first we must get side of Jack’s story. So, we bring him here, and ask for his thoughts.” Before the others could protest or say anything, North had reached the controls of the globe room and pulled the lever that created the aurora borealis lights.

“But, North, what if he doesn’t want to talk?” Tooth asked nervously. “I mean, if he didn’t come to us to seek out help, surely he doesn’t want us to know anything about it, right?”

“Well, Tooth, do you have other suggestion?” North turned to her with a questioning look. She didn’t have a response, and instead fell silent.

***

Jack’s leg dangled off the edge of the branch he laid on. His hoodie was pulled over his head, staff held close to his chest as snow fell around him. After talking with Bunny, he went out for a bit, lest he froze Pitch to death from being upset. He picked at the wood on his staff, trying to get his mind off the whole thing. But no matter what, he couldn’t stop worrying about Pitch, bringing him back to the conversation with Bunny.

He sighed, frustrated, and leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree. He closed his eyes and felt the coolness of the breeze on his face. Sometime later, lights flickered behind his eyelids. Was the moon brighter than usual this evening or was it just him? Jack opened his eyes, and visibly deflated at what he saw in the sky instead.

“Damnit, Bunny.”

***

The others waited a couple hours before their newest member cautiously flew in through the opening in the roof.

“Jack! Wonderful to see you!” When Jack landed he got the breath squeezed out of him when North’s arms wrapped around him in a bear hug.

“H-hi, North…” He wheezed. He awkwardly patted the other’s arm before the Cossack finally put him down. Once he got a look at Jack, his expression fell a bit. “So. I hear you are in sticky situation?”

Jack huffed, not looking up at him. “What about it?”

“Well, being your friend, I want to help you.”

“I don’t need help though, I can take care of myself.” Jack snapped his head up at North, giving him a cold look.

“And Pitch, too?” North responded. Jack opened his mouth to answer, but stopped short and fell silent. The other gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Jack?” The guardian looked over at who had called his name. Tooth was fluttering nearby with Bunny and Sandy, fumbling with her fingers. “We’re very concerned, that’s all. I mean, from what Bunny said-“

“And what did Bunny say, exactly?” Jack asked, leaning on his staff while keeping focused on Tooth. The fairy was caught off-guard by the question and looked away. “W-well, I mean…”

“Bunny said Pitch had been…mutated, of some sorts. And you were taking care of him with your own blood.” North finished for her in a serious tone. Jack didn’t look at him, rather instead cast a glare to the floor. “…it’s nothing you need to worry yourselves over…”

Sandy moved in front of Jack and frantically made a couple figures within the sand. A look of distress and worry covered his face as he tried to tell Jack what he needed to say.

“Sandy’s right, Jack. Even if you couldn’t die from blood loss from being immortal, it would still damage your health severely.

“I said I’m fine!” Jack snapped at them, slamming his staff down as he did and causing frost to flare on the floor. The outburst made the others flinch and back away from him. Jack glared at them all as he tried to control his anger. “I’m doing fine taking care of him. I don’t need anyone’s help, okay? For all I know, you’re just going to try and kill him!” At those last words, North’s eyes widened. Did he really think they would take such measures?

Bunny stepped forward with a unyielding look. “Look, mate-“

“Shut up!” Jack turned on him, making the Pooka stop in his tracks.

“You’ve done enough already. I don’t need anymore of your shit.” He looked at the others. “We don’t need anyone.” Without waiting for a response, Jack hopped up into the air and took off into the sky, ignoring everyone’s protests.

The others were just left standing, staring up at where Jack had disappeared into the atmosphere. North was the first to move after a long pause, finally looking down and at the other Guardians. “Well…that’s that I guess.”

Bunny looked at him. “What do you mean ‘that’s that’?”

“If he is so persistent on wanting to do this by himself, then it is best not to step in his way. Only if he is in danger will we intervene.” He began walking off to oversee the rest of the workshop. Bunny, dismayed, hopped after him. “So you’re gonna give up just like that? I mean, think about those other people that live in that area! If he goes out of control-“

“Bunny.” North patted his cheek, successfully making the other freeze up. “I trust Jack that if he cannot handle it then he will come to us for help.” He smiled before leaving Bunny once more. The other glared and hopped after him again. “Yeah, but North, just think…” The two’s conversation faded away from Tooth and Sandy. The smaller of them sighed silently at North and Bunny. He turned to Tooth for a comment, but was surprised to see she was still looking up at where Jack flew off. Concerned, he reached up and pulled at her hand. The gesture pulled the fairy out of her trance, making her look at Sandy and smile. “Sorry.”

The dreamweaver gave her a worrying look, giving a few sand signals in question.

“Well, I was thinking…I may go talk with him. Maybe see if what Bunny said, about Pitch, was true…” Sandy’s eyes widened, and he waved his arms in alarm at how much of a bad idea that was.

“I know, I know Sandy! But I’m not just going to sit around here and argue around and believe what Bunny says. I mean, you have to admit, he does tend to exaggerate sometimes.” Sandy raised a finger and was about to argue, but decided against it and instead sighed and nodded in agreement. Tooth smiled and grabbed his hand with both of her own, holding the bottom with one and placing the other on top. “I’m just going to see if Jack will allow me to see Pitch. Okay?”

Sandy was hesitant, but trusted Tooth. If things got bad, she could take care of it herself. Or come to them for help, whichever. Tooth let go of his hand. “I’ll be back soon. If the two knuckleheads down there ask, I went back to work.” They waved at each other before she flew up through the opening in the roof and after Jack. Sandy smiled after her before turning his gaze up towards the moon that shown in the sky above. He gave Manny a worried look. He sent a silent wish, hoping for things to be alright and well.

***

Jack sat on his staff on one of the many rooftops in Burgess. He watched as the kids played in a pool nearby. Even though it was summer and a bit too hot for his tastes, and even though he should get back to Pitch, he needed some time to think and calm down.

He felt stupid for not being able to trust them. He’d been able to for the past year now. But if Bunny told them the same things he told Jack in the tunnel, then they’d want Pitch dead too. Which was absurd. Jack could take care of them, both of them. He’d been doing fine for two months now, why should anything change now? Sure he looked a little sickish, but that can be blamed on the weather.

As he watched the children play, a familiar voice rang out. “Jack!” Looking up, he grimaced as Tooth landed on the roof next to him. He sighed and put his focus back on the kids. “What do you want?” He asked in a cold voice.

“Well, I can tell you right away that I’m not going to try and sway you or anything. To be honest, I don’t even believe half of what Bunny says. I mean, he has a tendency to overreact to things, especially when it comes to Pitch.” Jack slowly looked up at her. “Really?”

“Of course!” She said with a bubbly smile. It took Jack a moment, but Jack then gave a weak grin in return. “Thanks.”

Tooth’s smile widened before she placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “Look, um…I understand if you don’t want to, but…is, is it alright if I can go see Pitch?” Jack’s smile faded, and he looked away. Tooth shifted a bit closer. “Like I said, disagree if you’d like. I would just like to see the situation for myself, that’s all.”

Jack was silent for a few moments, continuing to watch the kids play around in the pool. He finally let out a sigh and looked at Tooth. “Alright. But if you do anything, and I mean anything, I won’t forgive easily.”

Tooth smiled fondly. “I promise. I just want to see Pitch, and then I’ll go.” Jack smiled and stood up. “Come on then.” He took off into the air with Tooth not far behind.

They arrived shortly by the entrance to the lair. Immediately Tooth noticed the rotten odor. She covered her nose as she peered down into the hole.

“Yeah. You’ll have to get used to that.” Jack commented as he turned to look at her. “Also, remember, if he shows up, don’t make sudden movements. It’ll startle him.” Without waiting for a reply, the winter spirit jumped down into the hole.

Tooth was hesitant at first. She spent enough time wondering if this was a good idea for Jack to poke his head up through the hole. He raised a brow at her. “You coming?”

“Y-yeah. I’m coming.”

“Great.” He dipped back down. Tooth looked around, then braced herself for the worst and flew down into the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Tooth sees for herself what Pitch has become, and offers some information that might be of some use to Jack.


	4. The Beast Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Tooth sees for herself what Pitch has become, and offers some information that might be of some use to Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaaaa sorry I haven't updated in a while. IRL things have been killing me -A-;  
> But now, here we have the next chapter, which is surprisingly shorter than the others.  
> Hope you enjoy :D

The first thing Tooth took in was how dark it was. She had never really been down in Pitch's lair before, and now she was grateful for that fact. The place gave her an uneasy feeling like none she had ever felt before. It was as if all the happiness in her had been sucked out and thrown back into the wilderness outside. Chills ran up her spine, making her shiver and edge closer to Jack's side. She gripped at the arm of his hoodie tightly, afraid that if she let go something might grab her and pull her into the darkness.

"Don't worry. It's just me and Pitch down here. Nothing you need to worry about." Jack said, smiling down at her in reassurance. Tooth listened, but didn't take her eyes away from the path that was laid out in front of them.

They trekked for several more minutes before the tunnel grew faintly brighter. Tooth huddled closer, becoming even more paranoid as they reached their destination. The tunnel opened up into the main cavern, flattening on the platform where the globe monument sat. Tooth was surprised to see the small replica of North's globe. The lights on it shone brightly, lighting up the cavern.

Jack looked around before giving the fairy a reassuring pat on her shoulder. "Stay here for a second." He smiled, then walked away, moving deeper into the darkness.

"Pitch?" He called out. Usually the former Boogeyman hid in the more secluded areas of his home. He didn't like the lights the globe gave off; they always made him recoil back to the shadows. Jack didn't know if the pain held a deeper meaning, or if it just hurt his eyes to look at. 

Jack stepped cautiously forward, pulling his staff in front. "Pitch, we have a visitor. Would you like to come say hi?" He called out in a calm, sing-song voice.

Tooth fluttered nervously by the globe, believing that perhaps it would protect her from whatever was in here. She looked over at Jack. He was still walking slowly into the depths of the lair. The unease that she felt grew, and her feathers began to stand up on end. She could feel something was close, closer than Jack. She hovered closer to the glowing monument next to her. 

"Jack..." She whispered out to him, but the Guardian didn't hear, instead continuing his search. The fairy felt her stomach drop. Her anxiety was almost overwhelming, and her expression began to reflect that fact. Whatever she was feeling was close. Far too close for her liking.

She was about to call out to Jack again when a hot, rancid gust of breath blew on the back of her neck, followed by a low growl. Tooth froze completely. The fairy queen inclined her head to look behind her, face going pale when her amethyst eyes met large, gold ones.

A loud, blood-curling scream echoed throughout the underground lair.

Jack jumped at the sound before whipping around and darting towards its source. "Tooth!"

Tooth was hiding atop a small ledge, staring down at the monstrosity that Pitch had become. He was growling up at her, leaning up against the wall and trying to reach for her. The frightened fairy struggled to stay on the small overhang whilst she tried to keep scooting away from him. She let out a constant stream of whimpering shrieks, wide eyes stayed glued to Pitch.

"Pitch, stop!" Jack flew over and pulled on Pitch's shoulders, causing the creature to howl out in pain and try to wriggle out of the Guardian's grip. He tossed his head back and swung his body from side to side. Jack tried to keep his hold, frosting the top of Pitch's shoulder to slow him down, but one strong fling sent him tumbling away. He fell to the floor with a loud grunt of pain, his staff clattering next to him.

"Jack!" Tooth tried to move towards him, but was pushed back with a yelp by the ravenous beast below. Now fearing for Jack, she found the strength in her wings and quickly fluttered above Pitch. Pitch watched with a screech and chased after her.

"Jack! Jack are you al-" She didn't get to finish her sentence, and instead yelped when she was - surprisingly, gently - pushed aside by the creature.

"Pitch, what-gyah!" Jack held on as Pitch pushed his body underneath Jack's, lifting the Guardian up on his back and taking off with a howl.

"Tooth just follow us!" Jack yelled out as Pitch ran into the darkness.

Tooth was left alone in the main cave, staring down at the darkness where the two disappeared. She debated on what to do next. Follow them? No way. There were no screams or anything, but Pitch could have easily transported them through a shadow. If he still could, that is. Should she get the Guardians? That would take too long. So what now?

"Tooth! Down here!" Jack's voice sounded again, only to be followed by giggles. 

Giggling?

Wary, Tooth carefully hovered down to where the two were laying below. What she saw, once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, made her stop in her tracks.

Pitch was busy checking over Jack, licking all over his face as he did. Jack was giggling and laughing to no end. He tried to push Pitch off, saying things like "Stop!" and "That tickles!" through his laughter.

Tooth was, to say the least, appalled. Was this what they normally did? Considering how Pitch was acting a minute ago, she would never expect him to be this...cuddly? Even before this mutation, Pitch didn't like contact whatsoever, so that made it even more surreal.

Once Pitch had ceased in making sure Jack was okay, he huffed and sat down beside him, nestling into the mound they sat on.

And once Tooth realized what that mound was, she reeled back in disgust.

"It's, it's okay Tooth. It's not that bad. It actually makes for a good bed. Here." He patted the spot beside him that wasn't taken up by Pitch, who was now curled around the smaller being completely, nuzzling into his hair.

"Um, no thanks I'll stay up here." Tooth replied. 

Jack just shrugged and held his arms out. "Well, this is Pitch."

"Pleasure." Said Tooth without the slightest hint of humor or satisfaction in her voice. "So how did this happen?" 

"My only guess is the Nightmares. You know, after we defeated him." Jack looked down at Pitch, whose head was now in his lap. He began to comb his fingers through the raven hair, eliciting purrs ('Purrs?!' Tooth thought) from him.

"Well um, there could be fearlings." Tooth suggested. Jack's head perked up. "Fearlings?"

"Fearlings, yes. Have you seen or heard of them before?" Jack just shook his head. "What are they?"

"Well, they're-" Before she could continue, Pitch looked at her and let out a low growl, almost as if suddenly remembering that she was there. She shied away from the sudden aggression. Jack looked at him and bopped him on the nose. "No, no growling." Pitch let out a light noise, then shook his head and glared at Jack. The Guardian kept his gaze stern. "I said no growling." Pitch uttered a low one in his throat, but just stuck his head back in Jack's lap. The teen grabbed a nearby blanket and pulled it over Pitch, trying to warm him up.

Tooth was hesitant to admit it, but she found the display rather...caring. She didn't like it, but she didn't dislike it either. It was a neutral feeling for her, seeing these two. Seeing how docile Pitch was being, especially around Jack and how he was acting as well.

Jack looked up and saw that she had a kind look on her face as she looked over them. He smiled and held out his hand. "Come here." 

Tooth snapped back into reality and frowned. "What?"

"Just come here. Give me your hand." He kept up his trusting grin as he spoke. Tooth shook her head, unknowing of what he would do. But, maybe it wouldn't be bad? Pitch seemed calmed down, and Jack wouldn't let her get hurt. 

So with a suspecting look at Jack, and a wavering amount of confidence, she held out her hand and gently placed it in Jack's.

Jack's smile grew wider, and he pulled her down until she was sitting on her legs atop the mound. She gagged at the stench, but held it in. She didn't want to startle Pitch.

Jack slowly led her hand down towards Pitch's head, and gently laid it down on his hair. It felt greasy and unkept, like it hadn't been washed in weeks. Tooth was about to pull away, but Pitch made a purring sort of noise and leaned into the touch. The fairy gave a small huff of laughter. She expected him to rather bite off her hand.

Jack gave off a small laugh too. "See? He's friendly."

Tooth looked up at him, a little uncertain. "How am I sure that he thinks it's you petting him and not me?"

"He can smell who it is."

"Ah. I see." She looked down at Pitch. From this up close, she could see his features more clearly. His mouth constantly being open because of his teeth, the completely golden eyes, and the tears that always were being shed from them. She also noted the many scratches and scrapes across his skin. He looked like he was in a deal of pain. It almost made her want to help him. Almost.

"Anyway," Jack spoke up, breaking the silence between them and making Tooth look up. "What are those fearlings you said?"

"Oh. They're these little shadow beings that are far worse than the Nightmares. They give bad dreams, but they seek to destroy and hate the light more than anything. With Pitch being defeated, I wouldn't be surprised if they were the ones that did this to him."

Jack looked down at Pitch with a sad look. "Fearlings..." He continued petting his head for another moment, until Pitch's head shot up and looked around. This alarmed the other two, and they both looked around the cave. There was a faint hissing sound coming from a far off corridor. The lights in the room began to grow dim, shadows flying along the walls. Jack and Tooth stood up, ready for whatever came at them. 

"Fearlings." Tooth said. Jack raised his staff in front of him. "So that's who these things are."

The fairy looked at him in surprise. "You've seen them before?"

"A couple times." 

The creatures began to grow closer, hissing and giving a chilling laughter. Tooth fluffed her feathers up menacingly and expected Pitch to step up, but instead was puzzled when Pitch, instead of growling, gave a sort of whimpering noise and huddled against the wall behind Jack.

"Is he okay?" She asked, looking at him. 

"He doesn't like these guys." He turned to Tooth. "You should go. I can take care of these guys."

"What?! Jack I'm not leaving you." Tooth said in a firm voice. There was no way she was going to leave Jack alone to fight these guys by himself! 

"Trust me. I've fought them before. They're tough, but they won't win against me."

"I thought you said you were the only ones down here!"

"Yeah well I lied."

"Well, in the state that you're in, I don't trust your previous statement." She argued. Jack just rolled his eyes. "Like I said, we're fine. Just go."

Tooth raised a hand and opened her mouth to protest some more, but a fearling flew by her and made her jump. Jack saw the action and pushed her towards the exit. "Go!"

Tooth wanted to stay, wanted to help, but once Jack started shooting frost at the fearlings and freezing them, she started to be convinced that he could handle himself. Her eyes moved towards Pitch, who was still cowering behind Jack. She thought about actually going over to make sure Pitch would be alright. But she saw how Jack was fighting off fearlings from all around and making sure none got to Pitch. She had confidence that he would be alright.

So with regret in her, Tooth flew up the cavern and through the tunnel to the outside, listening to the sounds of frost being thrown and growls behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Tooth goes to Sandy for assistance with Pitch, and we find out just how much pain Pitch has been in.


	5. QUICK UPDATE...THING

So this is just a quick update thing because some people actually care about this story enough to want more of it.

First I would like to apologize for not updating in so long. I had the next chapter all planned out, but then some events happened back in February, when I was planning to post it, the prevented me from doing so. Over the course of this year, I unfortunately haven't had the motivation to continue this story. And to be honest, I don't know if I will continue it. If I do, I will probably rewrite the chapters a bit to make them better.

But I'm facing lots of IRL problems that won't allow the story to be a major priority. I've been diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder, Severe Anxiety, and Depression. I've been hospitalized three times for suicidal reasons, the last time in September being an actual attempt. Not to mention I still have high school to finish since I ended up dropping out due to the illnesses, still needing to find a job, raise up to get a car, and so many more problems.

I am still in love with RotG with all my heart, really, and these two dorks in the story are one of my favorite contributions to the fandom. It's just, I don't have the drive to work on it right now.

BUT, I really DO want to finish this despite what I say. It may take a long while to get it updated, but I still want to finish this. Like I said, once I do get to work on it, whenever that'll be, I'll rewrite the chapters a bit and update with a new one. Being that my writing has gotten better over the year, I can hope that these will be better written than when it started.

Big thank yous you everyone that decided to stick along with this story and wishing to see more of it. It does help give some support to finish it.

Hope I'll update this soon :>

~AJ


End file.
